Amalja Bjørgfinnur
Amalja Noomi Bjørgfinnur Fourth Year This character belongs to Belle History Amalja Noomi J. Bjørgfinnur was born to a Pure-blooded family — Artan and Eirika —, alongside her three siblings; Áskil Lukas, Astrid Aleksandra, and Eilif Levi Bjørgfinnur — they are quadruplets. They were born, and raised on Lítla Dímun, one of the Faroe Islands (Føroyar). Amalja and her siblings were raised by their faðir, Artan Bjørgfinnur. They went to Suðuroy sometimes, but most of the time they stayed on Lítla Dímun. Amalja cannot remember a time when their móðir (Eirika Joensen) was in their lives, and Artan never speaks of her. The truth would only break fragile, sensitive Amalja who is already a bit of a loner. Third oldest, and the youngest girl, her brothers Áskil and Eilif are the bookmarks of the quads. Áskil is the eldest, he was born first, minutes before Astrid. Much like the sister after him he is dynamic and free. Eilif like Amalja, were born a half hour later, within 10 minutes of one another. They are the babies, she is the youngest girl, as he is also the youngest boy. The younger two, are usually described as 'the quiet ones'. Brought up around magic and no muggles, not because they are prejudice, because no muggles live on Lítla Dímun, they believe it to be "uninhabited". This simple fact makes it a good place for the magical Bjørgfinnur family. Sure, this meant there were no other kids to play with, but with 3 siblings and a little bit of magic the Bjørgfinnur kids made their own fun. At the age of 11 Amalja, her bróðirs, and systir all got letters of acceptance from the same magical institution — Durmstrang Institute. Artan helped them each get their individual trunks together, before off they went aboard the ship for the very first time. She spends a lot of her time alone somewhere. Always leaving her babba, bróðirs and systir to wonder who has seen her last, or when she'll be along. Personality Amalja is generally happy-go-lucky but she is also sensitive. She has an intrinsic intuition about things which she thinks everyone should follow to keep out of harm’s way. She does not fall ill often, but when she does, it is always something very dramatic to her, be it something serious or something that will not take a very long time to recover from. Amalja does not take heartbreaks well, and if anything or anyone makes her sad, she will mourn, and dwell withing that feeling it for lengthy a period of time. :A harbinger of peace, love, beauty and pleasure. Amalja promotes the creative fields, music, painting, artistry and acting. She is spiritual by nature, and she possesses a worldly wisdom which makes her wiser than people, even people elder to her. Appearance Amalja has light blonde hair very much like the rest of her siblings, she also has more Hazel (Blue-grey eyes), they appear blue, or grey, or green, and most often brown or hazel. She is the tallest of her sibling set, but only by a very tiny bit, a few centimeter, barely even an inch. Amalja dresses very eclectically, she has no defined sense of style. She has always chosen her ensemble based on the feeling regardless of the weather she has the moment she needed to get dressed. Relationships Amalja refers to her father as babba, she loves her siblings very dearly and hardly ever uses their name when speaking with them. Amalja can usually be heard referring to her brothers as beiggi or bróðir and Astrid as systir. |} : She''' always''' refers to her younger, baby brother Eilif as either beiggi, or her favorite mítt beiggi because of the simple difference in the sound of beiggi and bróðir. Her mysterious mother figure, the she who must not be named is always only ever thought of as mamma or móðir. Category:Belle Linda Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Fourth Years Category:Pure-blood Category:November Birthday Category:Bjørgfinnur Family Category:Apple Wand Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Faroese Category:Hippogriff Feather Wand Category:Ambidextrous Category:Hazel Eyes